


[Podfic] Earthquake Weather

by Jadesfire



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Series, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfic of 'Earthquake Weather' by smilebackwardsFoggy cleans up Matt's apartment. Jessica helps.





	[Podfic] Earthquake Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Earthquake Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853909) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



> With thanks to smilebackwards for such a beautiful story.

 

_Stream with Music_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/ax6bz68n2g/Earthquake_weather_with_music.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

 

_Stream without Music_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/fnuzxlv15s/Earthquake_Weather_without_music.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

 

 **Text:** [Earthquake Weather](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11853909)

 **Author:** [smilebackwards](http://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards)

 **Reader:** [Jadesfire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/)

 **Length:** ~8:36 mins with music/7:17 without music

 **Downloads:** With music: [mp3](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/ax6bz68n2g/Earthquake_weather_with_music.mp3) _(right click to save-as) /_ Without music: [mp3](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/fnuzxlv15s/Earthquake_Weather_without_music.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Music is 'Private Universe' by Crowded House


End file.
